Sterek- Cause I'm Thinking Maybe We Were Meant To Be
by coffeedecaff
Summary: Stiles is to woo Derek Hale. Drama ensues.


**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Title: **Cause I'm Thinking Maybe We Were Meant To Be

**Pairing: **Sterek

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **No beta. A bit of fluff here and angst there.

**Summary: **Stiles is to woo Derek Hale.

**Disclaimer: **Hobrien and Sterek owns each other. I don't own anything because if I do, there'd be LOTS of PORN. Title came from the song Fallin' (Janno Gibbs).

**A/N: **I'm so much of a sap so please bear with me. J First Sterek ever written, first smut published in public, longest one-shot I have ever written. And I have revised this thing for like three times and I am still not contented with it. I just hope you'll like it. Please leave reviews. Ja ne! J

* * *

Steps to woo Derek Hale:

1. Make him say yes to the plan.

2. Initiate the plan.

3. Initiate physical contact.

4. Establish permanent term of endearment

5. Be sweet

6. Take him on romantic dates

7. Invite him on family dinners

8. Initiate hot make-out sessions

9. Make sure to leave him wanting more after step 8.

10. Tease

11. Sex. Lots of sex.

12. Break the plan.

13. Make it real. ;)

* * *

If anyone asks Stiles if his elaborate plan to woo Greek God slash Alpha sourwolf Derek Hale is foolproof, well, he would confidently say that yes, it is. He has seen enough chick-flick and rom-com movies (not that he would admit to anyone but Scott) to know that this plan never fails. No doubt. None at all.

Well, except for the fact that making Derek say yes to the plan itself is like suicide. Sometimes Stiles even asks himself if he's a masochist because the look that Derek is giving him right now could actually kill him. Seriously. And it takes all of Stiles courage not to run from the burnt house and save his goddamn ass.

_'You're pack, Stiles,' _he thinks to himself. _'What kind of Alpha would kill his own pack?' _Then his jaw drops in realization. _'Shit. Derek never told me I am pack. Sure they don't throw me out whenever I tail Scott on pack meetings, but still. Oh my fucking shit. I'm so fucking dead. Like, dead meat. And then Derek would fucking eat me. Wait. Isn't that the goal of this plan - for Derek to eat me and maybe do something more? Like something naughty and dirty. Fuck, if that mouth would be the one to eat me, holy sh-' _Stiles cuts his own thoughts off, something he rarely does, because well he's Stiles. But then again, he doesn't need any awkward boner right now so he just saves those thoughts for later (when he's having his private Stiles time).

"Stop!" Derek growls, and fuck, isn't that the hottest sound Stiles has ever heard? "I can hear you thinking, Stiles."

"No shit Sherlock!" Stiles retorts, thinking it was a funny thing to do until Derek slams him into the nearest vertical surface (which happens to be a hard wall. Ouch).

"Dude, ever heard of something called personal space?" Stiles squirms away from Derek. The older guy doesn't need to know that Stiles is already half hard from being slammed on a wall. Damn masochistic side of him. But maybe Derek has already smelled it. Because hello, super wolfie senses. Still, there's much difference between smelling it and actually feeling it. Stiles doesn't need much more reason for Derek to hate him, thank you very much.

Derek slowly backs away and glares at him again. "Why would I agree to that plan Stilinski?"

"Derek, I thought we're already on first-name-basis kind of friendship?" The Glare intensifies and Stiles sighs. "Look. I have helped you before. I have saved your wolfie ass a lot. And this is all I am asking. It's not even a life and death situation. Dude, please?" Stiles whines and puts on a pout for added effect. Derek eyes his pouty lips and his face softens for a second. "Derek, I am begging here. What's the harm to this anyway?"

"You're asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend," Derek states as if it answers Stiles' question. Stiles huffs and pretends to be offended.

"Rude. Derek, don't you want this…" Stiles gestures to his body, "…to be your boyfriend? And like you just stated, it's all pretend. Dude, have some mercy, will you? I'm 18 and yet I never even had a boyfriend let alone someone to have sex with! And graduation's like a few weeks away and everyone's holding up parties and bringing someone to sneak with on dark corners and I would be like the only single guy on the room and isn't that just sooooo lonely?" Derek just gave him his epic bitch please face.

"Why not Scott? Or Isaac? Or maybe Boyd? Or Jackson? Or Lydia?"

"Dude," Stiles deadpans, "Scott is so off limits. I don't want Allison to have a reason to shoot me on my ass. I swear to God she hates me for bringing trouble to Scott which is so wrong because it is actually the other way. I'm so harmless and Scott's actually the one bringing trouble to me." Derek's glare is back, looking so annoyed with Stiles rambling but Stiles continues, unfazed. He's used to it. "Well, Boyd is the perfect description for tall, dark and handsome but he's off limits too, because, hello, Erica. And hey! Why didn't you suggest for me to go ask Erica? I'm offended that you think Erica would say no to me. And oh god, Mr. Asshole McDouchebag Jackson? I seriously need to rethink of my life choices if I even try to ask him about this. And Lydia is wonderful, she always is, but like Scott and Boyd, she's off limits too. Which leaves you and Isaac. And Isaac is so not my type." Which is actually a lie because Stiles thinks Isaac's cute and hot but it's just so wrong because he sees Isaac as his son just like how Derek treats the kid. And fuck, isn't that a cute picture to think of? Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles and Baby Isaac. Stiles blushes and Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Well, why me?" Derek asks again. And Stiles is wondering isn't tired of hearing him ramble away.

"For one, you're hot. Like, motherfucking blue-flame hotness," he chances a glance to Derek. Derek looks uncomfortable and is looking away from Stiles with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, just above The Stubble. "And you have no qualms in getting really close to me. Like, personal bubble close. Dude, you sometimes smother me with how close you are. And if the situation requires, I am very much willing to make-out with you." Derek's gaze shots up and meets his. And this time, it was Stiles that blushes. Stiles clears his voice and adds the mandatory line for the 'be-my-pretend-bf-plot', "And besides Derek, you won't fall for me and I won't fall for you. No harm done." Derek opens his mouth as if to say something but he closes it again and just looks at Stiles. He must have heard how Stiles' heart skipped a beat at the thought of Derek not falling for him.

There was an awkward silence that ensued and Stiles doesn't know what to make of it. So he did what he's good at. Talking.

"It's also your time to shine, Alpha-highness. Practice your social skills and control your primal instincts by being surrounded by non-pack people. Because you know, I get invited on parties a lot." Derek's face cracks up (Stiles sighs in relief when he does) and he chuckles in disbelief. "Hey! Rude, Derek. Just rude. I get invited on parties a lot! Really!" The chuckling turns into a full blown laughter and Stiles decides he likes this look on Derek. He looks so much more gorgeous. And it makes Stiles' heart swell in pride that he was able to make Derek laugh like that. Talk about the cheesiness that Stiles is.

"Fine. The popular kids invite Allison, who invites Scott, who never keeps a secret from me, so I invite myself on these parties and when I go with Allison and Scott, they have no choice but to accept me and my awesomeness." Stiles pouts but there's a hint of smile on his tone. God, Derek's laughter is contagious. "But my point still stands, I go to parties and socialize. And you need to do that too. And the Argent's bestiary says that an Alpha with a mate is much stronger than an Alpha with none," Stiles tries to think of other reasons to convince Derek but can't come up of any. It's not like he can pay Derek for every date or appearance as a boyfriend that he has to make. He's just a poor, just-got-legal kid that still smooches off money from his Dad. And he's so sure that Derek has more money than him.

It took 2 minutes (Stiles kept looking at his watch so he knows) before Derek answers him.

"Fine." Short and so typically Derek but it almost made Stiles jump and do his celebratory dance.

"Really? You really, really, really mean that Derek? Like really, really?" Derek just huffs and pretends to be annoyed but the twitching of the side of his lips says otherwise. Stiles launches himself at him and hugs him close. '_Step one, two and three, big check!'_ Stiles pulls back a little and looks at Derek. Brown meets blue (in the most cliché way that Stiles could ever hope for) and he cracks a sweet smile and says, "Dude, thanks!" He stays that way and keeps the eye contact, his hands still looped around Derek's neck. "Or should I call you babe?"

Derek stills under his touch and his eye twitches ever so slightly. "No terms of endearment, Stiles," he grumbles but the pink tinge on his cheeks was still present so Stiles guesses it's actually okay.

"But doesn't babe sound so good?" he tries again. Stiles is stubborn even in the face of a grumpy Alpha werewolf. "What do you prefer? Honeybunch? Sweetheart? Candypop? Cupcake? Sweetiepie? Sugarbunch jigglypuff?" Stiles bats his eyelashes and Derek's frown just deepens.

"Fine, babe it is," Derek relents and Stiles can't help but feel the warmth that spreads all over him.

"Babe it is, babe," he parrots the line back and when Derek smiles at him, Stiles has to clench his fist so hard just not to lean in and kiss him.

* * *

Can he call Derek right now and ask him to hang out with just the two of them? Can he come over to Derek's place and act all so domestic and cuddle all day? Can he text Derek and say that he misses him? What do fake boyfriends do? Ugh.

He rubs his face roughly with his both hands and then face plants into his bed, immediately regretting when pain shots across his forehead. "Can I call him and tell him I am hurt? Will he go here and take care of me if I tell him that?" Stiles muses loudly and can't help but pity himself. He's happy that Derek agreed to this but whenever Stiles is thinking about the whole act, he feels sad. He doesn't have the courage to ask Derek to be his real boyfriend so he results into this chick-flick kind of plot to woo him. But then again, those were scripted movies and Stiles life isn't. And four days after commencing his plan, he's starting to doubt if it's really foolproof. What if he just falls for Derek harder but the latter won't even spare a glance at him once he breaks this deal? With a sigh, he tries to smother himself with his pillow, drowning his thoughts of his pretend-boyfriend. He's so self deprecating sometimes.

He didn't realize that he fell asleep until he was awaken by a clicking sound and soft footsteps. He opens his eyes and sees Derek looking at him from his desk chair (and Stiles tries so hard not to think about the times he jerked off on that chair that it must have reeked of him). And fuck, he realizes he actually has a (mid-day) boner. He bolts up from his bed and sits at the edge, putting a pillow and tries to hide his erection. Derek just raises his eyebrows. Who is Stiles kidding? This is a fucking werewolf with supernatural senses. He must have smelled Stiles' erection miles away. Ugh. The story of Stiles' life.

When Derek says nothing after what seems like forever, Stiles starts the talking. "You need something, dude?"

"Dude?" Derek asks, looking grumpy all of a sudden. "I thought we have agreed with babe."

"Oh," and Stiles blushes and his cock twitches in glee. _Way to go, dick._ "Yeah, right. Babe. So, umm," he thinks of a sweet way to approach this since Derek is so on board with this. "Trouble in paradise, babe?"

'_Wait. That doesn't sound sweet. Fuck you, brain,' _Stiles berates himself. But the tone might have been able make up for it because Derek's grumpy face slightly lightens up.

"Well, you know, there's this pack night tomorrow," Derek starts and Stiles braces himself for it. Whenever Derek talks about pack nights, it's kind of elaborate, speech-length and totally not so-Derek-y. "And I was just wondering if this arrangement applies whenever we're with the pack or shall we inform them of this? Do we have to pretend to be boyfriends in front of them too or should we tell them that we're a real thing, like mates?"

"Well, I might not have told you, but, yeah, another reason for this is because of the pack," Derek's face shows confusion so Stiles continues, "I mean, look at our pack. Scott has Allison, Jackson has Lydia, Boyd has Erica and Isaac is so hot that he could get anyone he wants in just a flick of his hand and so are you. And that leaves me. Simple looking, single, pathetic and forever alone."

"I thought Isaac isn't your type?"

"Doesn't mean that if he isn't my type, he isn't hot," Stiles shrugs.

"And Stiles, who told you those things? The 'simple looking, single, pathetic and forever alone'?" Derek sounds angry and if Stiles didn't know better, he would think that Derek is angry for him.

"Hey, what makes you think that someone told me that?" Stiles lies. He doesn't need to tell Derek that he just quoted what Jackson told him few months ago before he became pack. But this is Derek and he can tell whenever Stiles is lying (which sometimes makes him wonder how the hell did he manage to convince Derek of this pretend thingy). Derek growls and Stiles is thankful that his Dad is at work.

"Was it Scott?" Derek asks.

"God! No! It was Jackson. But that was back when he still wasn't pack and he was still so much more like a douchebag than he is right now…" Stiles confesses and he fixes his eyes on the (suddenly very interesting) bedroom floor.

"Okay."

"Okay? What is okay?"

Derek stands and walks to him and kneels just so they were on same eye level (and this does things to Stiles' already dying hard-on). The older man places his hand on Stiles' cheek and his thumb caresses it. It was so tender and comforting and so not like being thrown into walls and lockers that Stiles feels his heart melting under the touch. The look of sincerity and concern on Derek's face was more than enough to erase what might have been a wound on his ego that Jackson caused. "Okay. As in, okay, we're doing this in front of the pack too. We're boyfriends in the eyes of the pack and non-pack." And Stiles feels his heart swells again. He is so on board with this too.

* * *

Stiles was late for the pack movie night the next day.

Around after lunchtime, he told his father they were going at Derek's den for some movie marathon. And since his father knows about the supernatural creatures living in Beacon Hills, namely their pack, and thinks his son is old enough to hang out with his friends, he lets him. His father even told him, with suggestive eyebrows and everything, that he could stay there for the night if he wants to since he has to stay at the station for an overnight shift. Stiles blushes and but didn't even try to deny because his father must have known his massive crush for Derek Hale.

That, and a few minutes of remembering Derek's gentle touches when they were on his bedroom gave Stiles another awkward boner. He excuses himself and runs to his room, palm covering his not so subtle boner. His father must have seen it with the way he laughed at him. Once he was in his room, he locks the door (he doesn't want to get seen again during his private time) he shimmies out of his sweatpants and grabs his supplies from his bedside table. Supplies meaning lube, nipple clips and an aneros buttplug. Stiles is kinky, what can he say.

Going through the routine jerking his dick off and fingering his ass open, then he places the aneros. He has to bite his lips to conceal his moan when the aneros slides up and sits right on his prostate. He tweaks both of nipples with his hands wet with lube before placing the clips on it. He shivers and his ass contracts at the sensation. He felt the aneros move inside him, working magic on his prostate and his ass continuously contracting around it, making it move on its own. A few minutes on it, Stiles is already writhing on his bed, his hands on his hard prick, slicking it up and down while imagining Derek's gentle palms doing it to him. His legs were shaking so hard and he can feel the impending orgasm just on his belly. He jerks his cock faster this time, in sync with the continuously moving aneros on his butt. And when he came over his stomach, so hard it almost hurt, it was Derek's name that slipped his lips. The orgasm hit him hard and moments later, he found himself falling asleep.

When he wakes, his room is already pitch dark and his bedside digital clock has 7:45 pm in it. He was dizzy when he tried to stand out of bed in a second so he just sat again on the edge and held his head in both hands until the spinning stops. He's late. The pack should have arrived at the den around an hour and forty five minutes ago. He decides against getting a shower and just wipes himself clean with a washcloth.

He was out of their house in a record time and was walking to his jeep when he checked his phone. He has 8 messages. One from Scott ("Dude, you're late again!") and seven from Derek.

He scrolls up, trying not to peek at the later messages and tries to find the first one. "Movie night at 6pm. Be late and you'll find yourself single again," was the first text and was sent at 5:30. Stiles has this goofy smile on his face, one that could challenge Scott's smile whenever he's talking about Allison. Next message came at 6:01 and it says, "Late for a minute. I am seriously rethinking my life choices, babe." Stiles feels so fluttery and he could feel his cheeks hot. The third and forth messages were both his name with a question mark, ("Stiles?") which were sent 15 minutes apart from each other. Fifth message was sent at 7:00 at it goes, "Babe, did anything happen? Call me." Stiles stipples a giggle when he saw the next messages, "Stiles Stilinski, can you please fucking answer your boyfriend's messages?" and "Fuck movie night, I'm coming to get you", the last was sent 10 minutes ago.

Stiles starts his jeep and drives to the den as fast as legally possible. He was about to open the door when Derek beats him to it. His face a mixture of worry, relief, and anger. Stiles gulps at the last and opens his mouth to explain. But Derek has faster reflexes and soon, Stiles finds himself backed into the (now closed) door and Derek's tongue down his throat. Derek was kissing him with unexpected (but so not unwelcome) fervor and Stiles finds himself getting awfully aroused as the seconds pass by. When Derek pulls back, Stiles tried to lean in and chase his lips, he growls, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"

Stiles' head clears and sees the pack standing just behind Derek, with Isaac's hand on Derek's shoulder as if grounding their Alpha. "Umm…" he starts, "well, in all honesty, I fell asleep and just woke up a few minutes ago. Didn't even see your messages until I was walking down to my jeep." Derek relaxes and seems to realize what was happening. He shoos the pack away, leaving him and Stiles by the door. Stiles knows that the werewolves could still hear them, loud and clear, but this is the most of privacy they could get.

"I was worried," says Derek. Stiles' heart flips so he reaches to Derek's face and decides that if Derek wants to be like this around his pack, then he's so into it.

"Sorry, babe. I swear, I just fell asleep and woke up really late."

"You reek," Derek mumbles with a blush. Stiles figured out what Derek was pertaining to and decided to tease or well, tell the truth.

"Well, I was jerking off thinking of you before I fell asleep. It felt so good, babe. And just so you know, that was why I was so out to the world and was dead asleep…" he leans in and whispers, "thinking about you made me come so hard, babe." He could hear someone snickering and another one gagging from the living room (Scott's probably the gagging one).

Derek shudders and Stiles has to convince himself that Derek's just a good actor and is just giving their pack a good show. He's a show off after all.

"Fuck. That's hot." And it was Stiles turn to turn deep red. Of all people, Derek was the last one he thought he would hear those words from.

* * *

They went to the living room, where a nest was already set up. Most of the pack were wide-eyed and disbelieving, especially Jackson. Lydia was smirking though. Derek just smiled at Jackson and said, "If anyone talks him down," he flashes his fangs and points to Stiles, "will have to suffer. He's your Alpha's mate. Respect." Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson easily relents to Derek's words but Scott stood up and grabbed his best friend's arm and makes a beeline to the kitchen.

"Seriously dude?" Scott asks when they were at the kitchen.

"Dude, it's true. I know you have superwolfie senses so I know you must have heard us talking by the door. Derek's my boyfriend, or mate as he says," Stiles blushes and his heart skips a beat at the thought.

Scott must have heard this and his face softens, concern still visible on it. "Dude, just want to be sure you're happy and all that," he grins and places an arm around Stiles shoulders. "That must be the reason why Derek was so jumpy and jittery when you were so late that Isaac and Boyd had to hold his both arms so he won't run and find you." He bumps his hips to Stiles' and the latter blushes even redder. Derek appeared a second after and raises an eyebrow on the way Scott's arms were draped on Stiles' shoulders.

"Possessive," Scott grumbles before pulling away and going back to the living room. Derek holds his hands out and Stiles wonders what to do with it. Frustrated, Derek just pulls his hand and places it on his own, twining their fingers together. Stiles heart was hammering on his chest. _'I never pegged him to be the romantic type, but I am so not complaining.' _

Once they were settled by the couch and halfway through the movie, Stiles shifts closer to Derek, trying to be subtle but failing. His (pretend) boyfriend glances at him and Stiles just shrugged before leaning his head to Derek's shoulder. In an instant, Derek placed his arm across his shoulder and pulled Stiles even closer. Isaac saw this and smirked from where he was sitting on the other side of Derek and Stiles just playfully poked his tongue out at him.

They watched Snow White and the Huntsmen and Wanted, both were Allison's pick. And because they started late, after the second movie, most of them were already nodding off on the nest. Scott and Allison were the first to say goodbye, followed by Jackson and Lydia. Erica, Boyd and Isaac helped Derek in cleaning up the mess they made before they all left leaving Derek and Stiles in the den. It was then that Stiles saw the sad look on Derek's face while watching his pack leave. It must be sad to live alone without any of your family. He knows that Isaac stays with Derek more often than not so he wonders why the teen left today.

Once again, Stiles wonders about his boundaries whenever they were left alone. Would it still be the same when the pack isn't there? Do they still have to pretend to be lovers when no one's around to see them? Stiles wants to say 'to hell with it' and hug Derek and initiate all possible physical contact they could have. But he hesitates. He doesn't know if he's allowed to do that when it is just the two of them. His hands were itching to just reach out and hold Derek's hand. Just that, just a small contact to assure him that maybe this plan would work, but he doesn't have the guts.

"Spill it, babe?" Derek says and he doesn't drop the term of endearment down. It stays. But this is Derek. This could just be just brushed off as a habit, something he's getting used to without really any meaning under it. It hurts Stiles on times like this, when he's wallowing on the thought that maybe for Derek this is all an act. But he swallows everything and wills his heart to calm down. He puts on his best smile and says, "I'm going off too."

Derek's frown makes Stiles hopes higher. Maybe, Derek doesn't want him to go.

"Okay." Derek says, much to Stiles' disappointment. Stiles mumbles a short goodbye and leaves. Little did he know, Derek was just as clueless as he was on terms of their boundaries as (pretend) boyfriends. Apparently, wolfie senses doesn't tell you anything about this.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Stiles decided to push his luck and try to make step 6 happen. Well, his list is kind of messed up, especially after what happened by the door yesterday. Derek was the one who initiated step 8 and Stiles is actually the one left wanting for more (step 9). But he was able to do step 10, and he blushes upon remembering how Derek called him 'hot'.

So now, that his elaborate step by step plan has been messed up, he decided to just go back on track. He's going to ask Derek on a date today.

After an hour of pacing back and forth in his room, Stiles still doesn't have an idea on how and where to date Derek. Derek is Derek and Stiles is Stiles. They never think alike and more often than not, they argue. What if what he plans is something that Derek would hate? What if his plans backfires on him?

Ugh.

Seriously. This is the life of Stiles. First date at the age of 18. With a werewolf. With fireman calendar model level of hotness Derek Hale.

After another hour of pacing, he groans and picks his phone up deciding to just get on with it and plan about it later. After all, he isn't sure if Derek would say yes to him.

He dials Derek's number and the latter answered just after the first ring.

"mm'lo?" his voice was still thick with sleep. Seems like Derek's not a morning person.

"Hey?" he heard rustling and then he pictures Derek pulling the phone back to glance at the screen. He hears Derek's breathing close to the phone again so he continues, "Did I woke you up, sleepyhead?" he teases and Derek snorts. Oh my, Stiles' life is full of surprises.

"Not everyone likes to wake up at 8:00 in the morning during Saturdays, you know."

"Wow, you're chatty when you just woke up."

"Shut up, babe," Derek retorts but the tone wasn't vicious, if anything, it was playful.

"So, it's Saturday today," Stiles says nervously.

"I know," Derek deadpans. "And I can hear your heartbeat across the phone. Why so nervous?" Stiles is still adjusting with this new found side of Derek – the caring, always worried Derek. So he basks in it, not knowing that he's making Derek panic for his calmness. "Hey! Babe, did something happen that's why you're calling this early in the morning?"

Stiles laughs at him which earns a growl from the other side of the phone. "No! God, babe. Why you so much of a mother hen? Wait. No. Mother wolf. Mother wolf and her cubs. Oh my god, the images that it gives me," Stiles laughs so hard that he almost missed Derek's laughter.

"Shut up, babe."

"Make me…" Stiles purrs and then laughs again. "But seriously, this side of you is so unexpected." Knowing Derek, he must be frowning right now so Stiles hastily add, "And so much welcome, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Stiles says, voice soft and fond.

There was a short moment of silence when Stiles was just holding his phone to his ears and was smiling to himself. He can hear Derek's breathing on the line and it calms him. The silence was so comfortable and Stiles find it hard to break it so he waits until Derek's patience crack.

"So…" came from Derek – the impatient werewolf, "why did you call?"

"Well, it's Saturday today," he repeats, "And I was wondering if you have something to do later?"He trails off and nervously waits for Derek's answer.

"I don't—I mean—No."

"No?" Stiles says, heart plummeting.

"No. I mean none. I don't have anything to do later. Why?"

"Oh," Stiles smiles again and he's sure Derek has picked up with his moods even across the phone. Way to have a (pretend) boyfriend to have a super-hearing-powers. "I was just…" Stiles remembers step 7 and decides to just go with it. In any case, he can't stay out tonight because of the weekly Saturday night dinner with his dad, Melissa (they are dating, but hasn't announced it officially to their sons), Scott and sometimes with Allison too. "I was thinking if you want to have dinner with me tonight? I mean, us, Scott and his mom and my dad and maybe Allison too."

Derek, on the other hand, was stunned. This arrangement with Stiles is still confusing for him. And dinner with Stiles sounds good. But with his family? Derek sighs and Stiles hears it.

"I mean, no pressure, Derek. If you can't, it's okay…" says Stiles. Derek's sometimes thankful for his abilities, like right now, he knows that Stiles is lying and it's upsetting him that Derek doesn't want to go come. Which baffles Derek, because this is all an act, right? Right. But then, act or not, he doesn't like hearing Stiles sound like that.

"Okay. Sure, fine, I'll go," he finally say to Stiles, who's heartbeat skips then goes on rapid beats.

"Really?" Stiles' voice was small and so unsure.

"Yeah. What time should I be there?" he asks, voice softer. "And should I bring stuff for dinner?"

Stiles' felt his insides twist and turn. He's already getting excited on having Derek over for a family dinner, or maybe introducing him to his father as his boyfriend. "7:00pm sharp. Make a good impression on my dad, okay? He doesn't tolerate tardiness. And no, don't bring anything. Just be here. That'll be enough." He adds, "…for me."

"Okay. See you later, babe," Derek says but doesn't end the call.

"Yeah. See yah, babe," Stiles ends the call and holds his phone close to his heart.

_'Fuck. Derek's coming later. This is to be considered their first date. And he is to meet his dad. On a family dinner. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' _Stiles jumped from his bed and dances (or more accurately, spasms) around, doing fist pumps. Stiles is so enjoying this.

* * *

Around 6:45 in the evening, everyone's already there except for Derek. Scott is with him in his room, eyeing him like he knows what Stiles is planning. Derek must have told the pack. For, you know, just so they know where he is if ever they needed him. Derek's like that. Scott's smirk was so annoying that Stiles wants to scratch it off his face.

Melissa and Allison were already setting the dishes down to the table when they went back to the kitchen. Scott looks at his girlfriend his mom doing chores together with a dopey smile on his face. And Stiles wonders how nice it would be to have Derek to be his real boyfriend and how nice it would make him feel if his dad and Derek would be like how Melissa and Allison are.

When his father walks into the kitchen, wearing dark blue dress shirt, matching Melissa's dress, Stiles was pretty sure this would be the day that they would finally announce the obvious. Melissa's face lightens up upon seeing John and his face softens. Stiles decides he likes that look on his father.

When the door bell rang, Stiles almost jumped from where he was. John sees this and raises his eyebrow and beats Stiles into going to the door and opening it. The look on his father's face when he sees Derek standing on the other side of the door was epic. Derek, on Stiles amusement, looks constipated. Gorgeously constipated. Which actually equals to a nervous Derek. And god, isn't his (pretend) boyfriend the hottest man on earth?

_His _Derek is wearing a black dress shirt (of course), the sleeves drawn up to his elbows, with a dark-washes jeans (of course) that fits his legs oh-so-perfectly, and black leather shoes (of course). His hair is done properly and he was holding three bouquet of flowers on one hand (_wow, how did he do that_, Stiles muses) and a bag on the other. "Good evening, sir," he greets John with a smile and Scott rushes to help him. Scott grabs the bag and ushers Derek inside.

"Good evening, Hale," John greets back tersely and gives Stiles with a why-is-he-here look. But Derek, no matter how nervous he looks, shrugs and hands a bouquet to both Melissa and Allison. Melissa looks amused and Allison was grinning. Then Derek looks at Stiles and hands the last bouquet, one with a dozen of white roses. He blushes when Derek smiles sweetly at him. John clears his throat and glares at the flower in Stiles' hands. "Well?"

"Umm. Dad, I invited Derek here," Stiles goes to Derek's side and holds his hands with the one unoccupied by the bouquet. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Derek," he gestures to his Dad and turns back to his boyfriend, "Derek, this is my dad, Sheriff John Stilinski. So you shouldn't break my heart or hurt me intentionally because he has a gun and he won't hesitate to shoot you if ever you make me cry. Would that be all, dad?" He shoots his dad a forced smile but he was actually as nervous as Derek is. Sensing this, his boyfriend squeezes his hand.

His dad's face softens and then both he and Melissa laughed. Soon, Scott and Allison were laughing with them, too.

"What?" Stiles asks, annoyed.

"Well, let's just say that Scott here gave me a head-start on what might happen tonight," Both Stiles and Derek glares at Scott and the teen whimpered and hid behind Allison.

"I just told John that your lover would be here tonight," Scott admits. "I never told him it was Derek, nor did I tell him you were gay and has a male lover!"

"Son, I would have wanted you to tell me first before you invited him over. Not that he's unwelcome here but I would like to be prepared for moments like this," John says offering them both a smile. "Nice to meet you, Derek. And welcome to the family, I guess."

Derek's smile was so bright that it hurts Stiles to think that these were all fake. That sometime in the future, they would have to break this deal, to 'break up'. Despite of the happiness around him, all Stiles wanted to do was to cry.

Dinner was unexpectedly smooth. Melissa and John announced that they were already dating for a year and decided to come out today. Stiles felt happy for the two of them but can't help but feel sad for himself. And as the perfect boyfriend that he is, Derek has sensed this.

"You smell unhappy," he says once he has cornered Stiles when the teen went to the kitchen to get more drinks. Stiles didn't answer and Derek finds it weird. He hugs Stiles and lets him rest his forehead on his shoulder. Soon, Stiles was crying unhappy tears.

God, he wants all of this to be true. He wants Derek. He wants Derek to want him. But Stiles is a total fool. He knows it's impossible. His chick-flick plot won't work. And now, it's actually backfiring at him.

John follows his son and Derek to the kitchen and saw his son's stance, and his trembling body and could even hear his sobs. He looks at Derek for an answer but Derek looks just as puzzled as he is. Deciding it's best to let the kids sort their things out, he led Melissa, Scott and Allison to the living room to watch a movie.

When everyone was away, Derek asks, "Stiles, babe, why are you so upset? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt or anything? Did I do something to make you unhappy?"

Stiles shakes his head and decides he's not ready to wake up just yet. He's not ready to give what he and Derek has, even though it's just for an act. He breathes in, and then thinks of the way Derek's hands keeps on rubbing his back comfortingly. He looks up at Derek and says, "Nah. You actually made me happy today. I am just happy for dad but can't help but be worried that my father might forget mom in the future. Melissa is a good woman and I like her for dad. But he's the only one who shares memories of mom with me. I don't want to lose that yet." It wasn't entirely a lie and he had those thoughts ever since Scott told him that he saw his mom and Stiles' dad together in a restaurant. He just hopes Derek would buy his reason.

"Were your parents happy when she was still alive?" Derek asks softly as he pulls Stiles closer. The teen nods and puts his hands around Derek's waist. "Then you would never lose that. If they were happy, then those memories would never be gone. No matter how many women your father dates, no matter what happens in the future, your mom will always have a place in his heart and his brain. Okay?" He leaned back and looks at Stiles face and caresses his cheeks. When Stiles nods and the unhappy scent decreases, Derek lets himself calm and closes the distance between their lips. He kisses Stiles sweetly, very different from their kiss yesterday at the den but with the same passion. Stiles scent changes to something brighter and Derek's chest tightens.

When Stiles has calmed down completely, he leads Stiles to the living room where Scott has already told their parents of what bothered Stiles so he was welcomed with a hug from his dad and a soft, "No, I'll never forget her, son. Don't worry."

They settled for a movie and Derek cuddled beside him. Despite his unexpected mood-swing earlier, Stiles feels happy. He decides he won't think about things too much. And just decides to flow with it as it happens.

* * *

Things between him and Derek changed after that night. Every morning, Derek would wake up to a text from Stiles ranging from "Good morning, sleepyhead!" to "Oh my fucking gosh! I just dreamt of Scott and Isaac having sex on our kitchen! Total morning hard-on killer." The latter making him chuckle and realize his own morning wood.

Stiles on the other hand never actually lost any morning hard-on. The dream he texted Derek actually featured him and his boyfriend instead of Scott and Isaac. He just had to share it to remove it from his system but he can't actually tell the truth so tweaks it a bit for subtlety. Said dream became a feature of his morning jerk offs. And Derek doesn't need to know that.

It has been more than three weeks since this relationship started. And it has been two weeks since Derek started referring to this as a 'relationship' and not an 'arrangement'. Stiles never paid to small details for he always had a hard time focusing on things but that detail particularly had his attention and left his gaping and then smiling to himself when Derek texted him about it. He wasn't still invited to parties yet, so he still isn't given the chance to brag Derek to everyone. But Jackson becomes less of an ass to him ever since that pack night.

But this week, their relationship is approaching its first month-sary. Like anniversary, but not yearly just monthly. Duh.

This coming Saturday marks the first month and Stiles feels ecstatic about it. They have a party to go to that day and Stiles wants to impress his boyfriend. So he approaches Lydia and Jackson at lunch. Lydia smiled at him. They had established this weird kind of friendship ever since Lydia stopped pretending to be someone that she isn't. And Jackson is, like what he said, tolerating him – becoming the Alpha's mate has its own perks.

"So, Lydia, today is such a sunny day, isn't it?" he starts awkwardly, not really ready to embarrass himself in front of Jackson. Lydia rolls his eyes and points her fork at him.

"On with it, Stilinski. I have no time for any of this bullshit," she waves the fork and Stiles dumbly follows it with his eyes. Damn his muddled attention.

"Um, yeah, so, sunny day it is. Perfect for shopping," Lydia looks bored and Jackson looks even more bored than her. "Fine. I need your help. Not you, Jackson," he says looking from Lydia to Jackson and back to her. "So, this Saturday is Derek and I's first month-sary,"

"Is there a word such as 'monthsary'?" Jackson scoffs and Stiles is embarrassed but Lydia just brushes her boyfriend off with her hand and turns to Stiles with renewed interest.

"So, you planning anything, Stiles? Gonna hand your ass on a silver platter on that day to Derek McAlpha Hale?" she gushes, obviously finding Stiles' embarrassment amusing.

"I am bringing Derek along with me on the party this weekend which coincides with our monthsary. And I want to look good and maybe impress him."

"So you're really serving your ass on a silver platter," Lydia laughs and Jackson looks miffed that his girlfriend is paying more attention to Stiles than to him. "You asked help from no other than the expert. Worry no more, I'll make sure your ass looks delectable that Derek won't be able to resist it." Stiles' eyes widens in realization on what Lydia was actually implying. "What? My boyfriend got 'wolfie senses' too, you know. And I asked him to smell if you and Derek had already done 'it'. And guess what, he said you smell pure but you reek with your own scent and not Derek's!" Lydia didn't even bother to hide his laugh and soon, Jackson was laughing with her too. Stiles was too embarrass to even admit to his self that he's too chicken to do step 11 of his plan.

"Hey! Don't judge! We're just taking things slow," Stiles reasons.

"Must be hard for you, Stilinski. Damn, with a body like that, I wonder how you control yourself from jumping and boning Derek right when you see him," Jackson says and Lydia just looks at him, amused. Jackson blushes and then hangs his head lower. "Stop that, Lydia. I told you I am not gay. He's just my alpha and I have this weird sense of hero worship for him. No malice at all."

Lydia just rolls her eyes again and turns back to Stiles. "So, after school today? Meet me up at the mall. Jackson's driving me there. I am so not gonna be seen riding your jeep."

"Hey!" Stiles protests but Lydia is already up with her books and was walking away with Jackson in tow.

* * *

Shopping with Lydia and Jackson turned out to be more enjoying than Stiles would have imagined. He pegged himself as someone who wouldn't enjoy shopping but he was so wrong. Well, it's probably because he didn't have to carry any of the bags because Lydia made Jackson do it. "He has supernatural strength, Stiles. He can handle that, right, honey?" she says turning to Jackson who didn't even complain. Lydia is really good for Jackson.

By the time they ended the shopping, the bags of what Lydia bought for herself is three times more than Stiles bought for himself. He loads his things on his jeep and bids the lovers good bye before driving home. He arrives just as his dad was setting the table for dinner. He tells him about the party on Saturday and John tells him Melissa has already informed him about it and they actually made plans for the two of them alone since they both know Scott and Stiles are attending the party. His father sees the bags and asks him. Stiles just shrugs. "What can I say? I have a boyfriend to impress, dad," he adds sheepishly. After dinner, he said his good night and just when he was about to climb the stairs, his father shouts, "Just use protection, Stiles." And Stiles decides his life is just so pure of embarrassment.

Saturday came quickly and Stiles finds himself with so much energy that he woke up at 5:00 in the morning with a hard-on that didn't go away until he jerked it off, twice. Around 9:00, when he was freshly showered, energy on a stable level, and was working on his History essay, he heard someone tapping at his window and sees Derek. He opens it and Derek's face crunches.

"It reeks here, babe," his face with mock disgust. "Did you spend the night jerking off that it reeks so much here?"

"I missed you, too, babe," Stiles says sarcastically before turning back to his work. Derek follows him and grabs another stool and sits beside him. Derek crosses his legs, hiding his raging boner that he got when he entered the room and smelled Stiles' scent.

"History paper?" Derek asks once he has trusted his mouth not to say anything filthy. Being around his boyfriend too much makes him lose his filter. Stiles has that effect on him.

"Yeah. Ugh. I need to finish this if I want to party tonight. This is due on Monday and I don't want to go in to a party worrying about this."

"Let me see it. Maybe I could help," Derek grabs his paper and starts scribbling down notes on it while Stiles watches him. When Derek was done, Stiles finds it so much easier to do his paper. Around 10:00, his father barged into his room and saw Derek and Stiles still doing school work.

"You know what, Derek? I would appreciate it if you would use the front door like normal boyfriends and not my son's bedroom window. I don't want any neighbor getting suspicious about you," John says, voice stern but not angry. Derek apologizes and promises not to do it again. John left them after saying that he's off to work and they continued doing the paper.

At 11:30, Stiles' stomach grumbles loudly and he laughs at it embarrassedly. "Oops. I forgot to eat breakfast."

Derek frowns at him and shakes his head. He pulls Stiles from his chair and they both went to the kitchen. Derek searches on the cupboard and fridge and sees nothing. He turns to Stiles questioningly and his boyfriend sheepishly smiles at him. "Oops. Forgot to do grocery shopping."

So they had no choice but go out and eat lunch outside. _'First date that it's only the two of us,' _Stiles thinks to himself and giggles. Derek seems to know what he was thinking and just smiled at him. It has almost been a month and yet the only dates they had were pack movie night, pack practice sessions and family dinner at the Stilinski's. And none of which were a proper date.

"Hey, babe," he calls for Derek's attention. They were on Derek's camaro and were driving to a diner near Stiles' school. Derek hums in acknowledgment, and glances shortly at Stiles. "It's our first monthsary."

"Monthsary? Seriously?" Derek snorts.

"Hey! I have invented the word, so shush you." Stiles hits Derek's arm lightly. "And yeah, first month and all that, and yet this is our first date with just the two of us." If Derek remembers that their relationship is actually only for show, he never reminded Stiles about it. Stiles assumes it's okay and he pushes his boundaries again. "I hope we do this more often."

"Yeah," Derek agrees softly. Stiles reached for his arm and leans in to rest his cheek against it. Awkward position because Derek is still driving but Stiles doesn't care.

They arrive at the diner and Stiles saw some familiar faces from the campus. One of which is Danny.

"Stiles!" Danny calls at him and then realization dawns at his face when he sees Derek. "Miguel, right?"

Derek tenses and Stiles panics. How would you tell Danny you're dating someone he knows as your cousin?

"Um, Danny, you know, this isn't Miguel. He, actually, was never Miguel. He's Derek Hale. Not my cousin, but my boyfriend," Danny looks shocked but as the good man that he is, he just offers Derek his hands. The older shakes his hands as Danny says, "Nice to meet you, Derek." Then someone (that Stiles knows for sure that he has seen in his Chemistry class) called Danny so he hastily bid his good bye, leaving with a couple of his friends.

Stiles and Derek found a booth by the glass window and is slightly secluded from the crowd. They sat across each other, hands linked together above the table. Derek's thumb glides across the back of Stile's hand and the look on Derek's eyes is enough to distract him. But then, his stomach doesn't agree with his heart and it grumbles once again.

The gestured for a waiter and soon, a man clad in a collared, green shirt and jeans came to them asking for their orders. The man eyed their linked hands but not once did Derek ever pull away from him. After taking their orders, the man left.

"This is nice," Stiles muses and was surprised that he has voiced it aloud.

"It is," Derek says.

Their orders arrived and they chatted while eating or more like Stiles rambled and Derek smiled and gave his short answers but never once looking uninterested. The look Derek was giving him makes him confused. Why does it look so sincere when all of these are for pretend? But Stiles promised himself not to think too much about it so he lets it go and just let himself enjoy the moment.

* * *

When they were done with lunch, Derek dropped Stiles off at their house, promising to pick him up for the party later. Stiles fumbled with his seatbelt before he mumbled a short bye and then he's out of the Camaro. When he was just a step away from their door, a hand grabbed him and turned him around. He finds Derek's face so much closer than it has been the whole day. He tilts his head up and closer and their lips meet halfway. The kiss was unhurried, sweet but has fierceness underneath it. Derek guides him until his back rests on the door, slotting his legs between Stiles'. When air became an issue for both of them, Stiles reluctantly pulls away but rests his forehead against Derek's. He smiles goofily at his boyfriend, still panting.

"Happy first monthsary, babe," Derek says to him. Stiles has been teetering on the edge of being totally in love with Derek for so long and now, he's so fucking sure that he just slipped and completely fell. He just hopes that at the end of this, Derek would be there to catch him.

* * *

As promised, Derek's camaro rolled in front of the Stilinski house around 7:00 in the evening. A dressed John meets Derek at the door and told him that Stiles is still at his room. Derek climbed two steps at a time, excited to see his boyfriend again. It has only been a month and yet things changed a lot for the both of them. And now, Derek can't even calm his wolf when it's away from its mate.

He was so focused into how to surprise Stiles by barging into his room that he didn't notice his boyfriend's heartbeat nor did he hear any of his moans. Instead of surprising Stiles, Derek was the one who was actually floored when he opened the door of his boyfriend's room. In his bed, lies Stiles in all his naked glory, one hand on pumping his cock, the other with its two fingers buried knuckle deep inside his ass. Stiles is so close that he didn't bother to tell Derek off. His boyfriend steps inside and closes the door, still looking at Stiles. Derek's eyes glowed red as Stiles started to finger his ass with more force. Derek took a tentative step forward and continues doing it until he's by Stiles' bed. Stiles moaned and it made Derek drop on the edge of the bed, now very aware of his growing erection. He palms his erection and gave a groan. "Fuck, that's so fucking hot, babe," he grunts and then Stiles was coming. Stiles' vision zoned out to Derek as he painted his stomach white. He pulled his fingers out of his ass, his arms straining. The afterglow muddled his brain that when he went back to himself, Derek was there lapping at his jizz, jeans and briefs down his knees and is stroking at his own cock. Oh fuck, isn't that the most perfect cock Stiles has ever seen? And fuck to those who thought that Derek's built and car is to compensate for the lack of size, because, damn, he doesn't lack any. Then Derek just loses all his shit and climbs up between his legs and started humping on Stiles' sensitive cock. He whines at the sensation but doesn't stop his boyfriend. With a courage that Stiles never thought he has, he reached for Derek's cock and closed his hands around it. Derek groaned even louder and he hopes his dad is downstairs because he doesn't really want to deal with any of the embarrassing talks his father loves to give him. He tilts his head upwards until Derek's mouth was on his. Then Derek was coming, Stiles drowning his moans with their kiss. He continued jerking Derek until he whines with oversensitivity and his cock limp. Stiles laps on his jizz covered hand as Derek comes down on his post-coital euphoria.

When they were both sated, and aware of their actions, they both blushed. But when Derek kissed him and said, "Can we just skip the party and stay?" Stiles laughs and hits him before pulling Derek out of the bed with him.

"No can't do, sourwolf," he teases, lightly pinching at Derek's nose. "I have prepared for this day very well and you're not gonna waste my efforts. You hear me?"

"Yeah, you're so prepared," Derek emphasizes his last word and wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, earning another smack on his arm from Stiles.

"Shut up, babe," Stiles parrots Derek's usual line. Before he wrapped himself in his towel and went to the bathroom.

At 8:00, Stiles was already dressed in his red, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt and his fitted acid-washed jeans (which fits him and shows his ass off nicely, based from the looks that Derek is giving him) and Derek admits he's impressed – so impressed that he wants nothing but Stiles out of those clothes. They were out of the house soon, but of course, not until they saw the unimpressed glare from John which confirms that, yep, Stiles is on for another embarrassing talk.

When they arrived at the party, it was already packed. Teenagers were already tipsy and some were already ass drunk. And it stinks, Derek notices. Some places stinks with vomit and it makes his stomach turn. Some smells like pot and of course, some places smells like sex. Derek is disgusted with all the scents he come across with so he pulls Stiles close and breathes in their mingled scent.

Stiles was brimming with unusual confidence when they entered the house. Upon arriving, the host instantly welcomed them. Stiles noticed most of the teenagers gawking at him and at his (oh so fucking) hot date. Some were envied and some were disbelieving. And when Derek pulls him close, they just stared at them even more.

They spotted their friends near the pool. Scott was making out with Allison that he didn't notice his best friend coming so Lydia greets them instead. Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Isaac's head snaps up to them. The shocked look (and for Jackson, it was actually a blush) from the pack wolves tells Stiles that yes, he reeks of Derek's scent. But he isn't complaining. He actually likes the thought of it.

Soon, Derek got fed up with the concerned stares he got from Isaac so he pulls Stiles back inside and into the dance floor. The music was blaring and Derek has to will his hearing down. The song was upbeat and the teens were already dancing around them. Stiles looks unsure of what to do at first so Derek just pulls him close and they dance along with the beat. It started innocently at first, but then when the music changed into something that has heavier and sexier beat, he found Stiles hands on the back of his head pulling him down. He leans down and Stiles kisses him. Stiles was so lost to the beat and Derek is enjoying it. Stiles was surprised that instead of being spazztic (as he usually is) he was actually dancing sensually. He breaks the kiss and turns his body around. Derek holds his waist close as he gyrate his ass to Derek's front. He can feel Derek harden as he dances. Derek would pull his hips closer, thrusting in and making Stiles shudder with want. Next thing he knew, Derek was mouthing the exposed curve of his neck. Stiles was so thankful of the blaring music that drowned out his scream when Derek bit him.

"How about we really skip this party and go to my place?" Derek whispers at him and despite the sound, Stiles could perfectly hear it. He nods and they were out of the house before he even realized it. He was wearing really tight jeans that the tent on his front is so noticeable. Once inside the camaro, he presses his palms on his covered dick and groans at the friction.

"Fuck," Derek groans, "if you want us to be back safe at my place, you have to stop that. Werewolf or not, I won't be able to concentrate at the road with you palming your dick just a few feet away from me. Your smell is enough to drive me crazy." Stiles nods and did his best to behave at his sit. The tightness of his pants is starting to feel uncomfortable. He sees Derek's sizeable bulge and gets more aroused at the thought of that big dick deflowering him soon.

Derek breached traffic laws and lucky for them, Stiles dad wasn't doing his rounds around the town. A few minutes later, they were inside Derek's place, fumbling with their clothes, tongues battling for dominance. Derek's eyes were glowing red but he wasn't wolfed-out and Stiles' brown eyes turned black with want. He can feel lust thrumming in his veins.

"Stiles—Fuck—Stiles—" Derek moans repeatedly between kisses.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Stiles says when they pull from each other, eyes glinting with desire. "Will you fuck me, Derek?"

"Fuck yes," Derek all but rips his clothes off of him and carries him to his bed. Lying on Derek's bed, Stiles watches his boyfriend undress his self, getting awed by the sight of Derek's muscle rippling when he moves. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah," Stiles answers and pulls Derek on the bed with him. Derek supports his weight with his hands on both sides of Stiles' head. He kissed Stiles, tongues dancing together, melting against each other. Their erections were touching but it wasn't enough so Stiles lifts his hips, grinding against Derek. Derek throws his head back with a howl. He came back but not to Stiles' mouth but his ears. He licks the outer shell, making Stiles shiver, before lapping down Stiles neck. He bit Stiles skin hard, Stiles is so sure there would be bruises the next day. Derek's mouth traveled downward until he reaches two hardened nubs. He swipes his tongue on one while his fingers tug on the other. Stiles whimpers and says, "Please, Derek, please." He resumes his venture to south. He licks around Stiles' navel before following the trail of dark hair leading to Stiles' leaking cock. Eye level with Stiles' prick, he takes every detail he could see. He was so distracted with Stiles ass earlier (on Stiles' room) that he didn't have a good look on the other's dick. Stiles' dick is long but slim, with a very few veins around it, slightly curved upwards with a red, swollen, leaking tip. He gives a tentative lick at the head and Stiles' taste explodes on his mouth. He was overwhelmed by it so he closes his mouth around the head. The burst of taste on his tongue made him moan, the vibration makes Stiles writhe underneath him and buck his hips to the wet heat. He takes more of Stiles' cock on his mouth and grips the base of the cock that his mouth can't reach. He bobs his head, up and down, in time with his hand jerking the base of the cock. He completely pulls off, Stiles whining at the loss of sensation, to grab his lube at his bedside table and slicks his fingers with it. He goes back to sucking Stiles' cock, his both hands now occupied. He rubs his slicked thumb along the opening of Stiles' ass and felt his boyfriend tense. He pulls off from the cock (but continues to jerk it). Concerned glowing red meets nervous brown.

"Derek, I'm just nervous, don't worry," Stiles says to him.

"Don't worry. I know this is your first time so I'd go slow and I won't hurt you. Trust me," Derek assures him.

"I trust you, Derek. I do."

Derek massages the rim of the opening before pushing a finger in. He watches how his finger slides up to Stiles' ass without much resistance. Stiles' breathing was labored, head thrown back, and mouth open. Once his finger was fully seated inside the teen, his palm resting on Stiles' ass, Derek goes back to sucking his boyfriend off. His finger working inside the teen, trying to find that pleasure spot. When Stiles screamed his name and a burst of precome was rewarded to him, Derek knows he has found it. He adds another finger and scissors Stiles open, occasionally rubbing off on the younger's prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ahhhh!" Stiles cries out as he came down Derek's throat. He sucks him dry and Stiles felt his brain was just sucked off his cock. When Stiles came back to himself, he sees Derek pouring lube on his erection.

"Ready for more?" he asks him and Stiles just nods. His legs still feels like jello but he can't wait to have Derek's cock inside him.

"Condom?" Stiles asks and Derek shakes his head.

"Don't worry, werewolf doesn't get diseases. And I like to feel you raw, babe," Stiles feels the renewed arousal under his skin once again.

Derek places a pillow under Stiles' ass and positions himself between his legs. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Stiles nods once again. Sex messes up with his brain. He leans forward a little, supporting his body with his elbows as he tries (but fails) to see Derek enter him. He feels it though and fuck, it feels amazing. There was a sting as the head passes his ring of muscles but as Derek pushes inside him, the pain turns into pleasure and heat.

Derek howls, again, as he feel Stiles' hotness around him. He gives time for Stiles to adjust to the intrusion but before long, Stiles was pushing back at him, nudging him to move. And move he does. He starts off with a slow, sure thrust hitting Stiles prostate with dead accuracy.

"Ah! Fuck! Ah! Oh god! You feel so good, Derek," Stiles says and he knows he sounds like someone from bad porno but can't bring himself to care. He was just being honest. Derek hauls his left leg on his shoulder and the position makes him thrust deeper into Stiles as he changes his pace. Stiles tries to muffle his scream but Derek won't let him. He pounds into Stiles hard, the bed shaking. Stiles felt his dick harden once more as Derek fucks him senseless. Derek's dick hits his prostate in every thrust and he can't believe he's feeling so close to coming again.

"Fuck, babe, I'm so close…" Stiles pants. Derek lifts his other leg, another change in angle sending delicious spark into Stiles' senses. "Ahhhhh. Oh god. Derek, I can't—please—I'm gonna—" he tries to warn Derek but his boyfriend just fucks into him and Stiles was coming again, harder than the first, cock untouched, and ass clenching on Derek's prick. Derek lets himself tumble towards the edge and came deep inside Stiles with a groan. He lets Stiles' legs fall and he drops himself on top of Stiles. He sloppily kissed Stiles who just giggled at him.

Derek pulls out of him, Stiles whines at the loss, and settles himself on the bed next to his boyfriend. "How was that for a first time, huh?"

"Fuck, babe, that was amazing." Stiles says, peppering small kisses on Derek's face.

"Yeah?"

"Stop fishing for compliments, babe." Stiles looks him at the eye and sincerely adds, "I love it – every single moment of it." Derek looks proud and pulled him closer, hugs him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles woke up into an empty bed. Derek's side of the bed (yeah, they now have their own sides after just one night) was still warm and he guesses that Derek just went to kitchen for breakfast maybe. He dresses back to his clothes then grabs his phone and texts his father, saying that he stayed over at Derek's and apologizing for not telling him earlier. Then he texts Scott and asks him to bring his Jeep in because as much as he enjoys being with Derek in his camaro, his jeep needs to be driven to the mechanic today (and that's where he's heading to after this). Scott replies a few minutes later with a, "Ur father glared me. I'm otw. B der in few mins. U owe me 4 dis."

He glances at the clock (it's 10:00 am, which explains why Derek's already awake) when his stomach rumbles. He decides that he's just gonna go to the kitchen and look for Derek since his boyfriend looks like he won't be back to bed soon. On his way out of the room, he heard two hushed voices. One is Derek and the other was Isaac.

"I thought this was all for pretend?" Isaac says, his voice rising.

"Of course it is!" Derek answers, distracted and yet again not noticing Stiles' heartbeat.

"Then why did you fuck him? Are you screwing yourself over again? What the fuck is this Derek?" Isaac questions Derek those things that were lurking on the back of Stiles' head.

"Lower your voice, Isaac! He might hear you!" Derek reprimands but Isaac doesn't back down.

"And so? Let him hear! I don't fucking care about him! It's you that I am worried about. So, answer me, Derek, what is this to you? What is Stiles to you?" Isaac shouts as Stiles braces his self for the answer. He was hoping Derek would snap out of it and tell Isaac that he was already falling for Stiles, just like what Stiles wanted. But he hoped wrong.

"This is nothing! It's all pretend! And it was just a good fuck! This was all for his experience! And I am not messing myself again. Happy now?" Derek shouts back. Stiles breath hitches and he feels an impending panic attack. No one noticed Scott's arrival until he punches Derek in the face and pulling a crying Stiles out of the den and in his jeep.

Stiles felt his throat tighten as his tears continue rolling down his cheeks. It was all he remembered until he blacked out. When he woke up again, he saw his father, Scott and Melissa hovering above him. His father's face was full of concern and worry that Stiles wants to hit himself for making his father look like that. Scott brought him his favorite curly fries and when he cried again, they never asked about it and just hugged him close.

* * *

Scott picks him up the next day and drives his jeep to school. On the drive, Stiles was smiling but was uncharacteristically quiet and it bugs Scott so he tries to open up topics. But Stiles would either nod or just give him short, terse answers. So Scott gives up and just goes for the road-kill.

"I talked to Derek yesterday after I brought you home while you were still dead to the world," Scott says. Stiles forces a bigger smile and claps him on his back.

"Good for you, dude. You really need to spend more time with the pack."

"Stiles, you know that isn't what I am talking about," Scott says, glancing at the mirror on Stiles' side. "He told me everything that happened right from the beginning. He told the whole pack, actually."

Stiles smiles bitterly and focuses his eyes outside. "So what now? Everyone's probably mad at me."

"No, they are actually mad at Derek."

"Dude, that's so unfair. What Derek said, they were all true! I've been using him all this time, for appearance purposes and for experience. And Derek was just following what we agreed of. I was just so over my head that I don't even know when I stopped referring to him as my boyfriend instead of pretend-boyfriend," Stiles, even at this state, can't help but defend Derek. He knows it's true. Not because he's hurt means that Derek is wrong. He was just so stupidly naive to believe that a fucking chick-flick plot would work on real life.

"Dude, I think you need to talk with Derek," Scott says as he parks the jeep at the school grounds.

"There's nothing to talk about," Stiles says before he was out of the jeep in a split second. Stiles went straight to the men's room and locks himself on a cubicle. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and decides to make Derek a text.

"Sorry if you have to go through the trouble of explaining to the pack what I should be explaining myself. I had a good time with you, and I hope you had too. But then again, step 12 of this plan is to break this thing off. So, yeah, Derek, you're back to being single again. Bye. And don't worry, I would be out of your hair from now on, or better yet, forever."

He hits 'send' and then switches his phone off.

* * *

Stiles immediately thinks his life was so fucked up when he wasn't even surprised when Derek appears out of the dark corner of his bedroom.

"What the fuck, dude?" he says, faking anger.

"Stiles," Derek starts but Stiles holds his hands up.

"What do you want, Derek? I texted you everything I want to say."

"But you didn't text me anything I want to hear," Derek snarls back and Stiles gets really angry at him.

"Oh fuck you!" he snaps at Derek. "What do you want me to say? Huh, Derek? What do you want to hear? That I fucking regret everything and I'm so fucking sorry for wasting your precious time? What?" He shouts and then tears were falling from his eyes again. _'Damn Stilinski, get hold of yourself. Stop being such a pussy,' _he mentally scolds himself.

"I am sorry, Stiles," Derek says, and the fucking sincerity on his face is making Stiles' anger waver. "I didn't mean anything that you heard when Isaac was asking me. I was so confused and even I don't know the answer to his question. Not until now. Not until you texted me you're breaking this up and leaving me for good." Stiles was left speechless, mouth gaping. Derek steps forward and pulls him into a hug.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry I said those words," Derek sounds conflicted that Stiles wants to just hug him back and do everything to make Derek smile again. "What we have, no matter how fucked this thing is, this isn't nothing. You mean so much to me it fucking hurts to think that you're going to avoid me from now on. And I hope that the only thing you're breaking is this arrangement and not—not us," Stiles pulls back and he sees a vulnerable Derek, one that the Alpha never showed to others. That probably only his family and Stiles has seen. And it erases all hurt from his heart. "I don't want to let go of this, yet, Stiles. No, scratch that. I don't want to let of this forever. Just, please, Stiles, say that it isn't just me here?" But instead of saying anything, Stiles just kissed him, just like the kiss they shared on the kitchen when Stiles was wishing it was all true and not for pretend only. They kissed until their lips were red and swollen, pouring out all of their withheld emotions to each other.

"Oh my god, Derek, you're so chatty. You must be so in love with me," Stiles jokes once their lips parted for air and Derek's smile was back just like how Stiles wanted it.

"That, I do."

"So we're really doing this? I mean, the real thing?" Stiles asks, wanting to be sure and still not quite believing Derek's confession.

"If you only want to. I love you, Stiles."

"Hey, sourwolf, don't worry. I want this, I want you and hey did I ever tell you that I love you too?"

* * *

_Step 13, fucking big check. ;)_


End file.
